The Irelanders' Adventures of Oliver and Company/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Oliver and Company Huey Lewis: Now it's always once upon a time in New York City It's a big old bad old tough old town It's true But beginnings are contagious there They're always settin' stages there They're always turnin' pages there for you Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City Boy Let me have one. Please. Owner: Right away Huey Lewis: you're makin' time And makin' friends Meowing Huey Lewis: No one cares where you were yesterday Kid: Giggles Huey Lewis: If they pick you out you're on your way To a once upon a time That never ends So, Oliver don't be shy Get out there and go and try Believin' that you're the guy They're dyin' to see 'Cause a dream's no crime Now once upon a time Chattering Huey Lewis: Once upon a time in New York City If it's always once upon a time in New York City Thunderclap Huey Lewis: Why does night fall find ya feelin' so alone How could anyone stay starry-eyed When it's rainin' cats and dogs outside And the rain is saying "Now you're on your own" Oliver: Meows Whimpers Meows Huey Lewis: So, Oliver don't be scared Though yesterday no one care They're gettin' your place prepared Where you wanna be Keep your dream alive Dreamin' is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City Dogs: Growling Continues, Barking Huey Lewis: Keep your dream alive Dreamin' is still how the strong survive Thunderclap Huey Lewis: Once upon a time in New York City Keep your dream alive Dreamin' is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City And it's always once upon a time In New York City #1 Forty seconds. #2 All right. Here we go. Engine Starts Horns Honking, Sirens Wailing Chattering Rap Rapper: You see the feet walkin' down the street in the fast lane Walkin' on the street Where they goin' Just makin' a move tryin' to survive Find a way or not to stay alive Cool cat in a cruel world, knows good from bad, his mind is in a swirl Got to look out and open your eyes If you're in a jam You got to realize You're in the fast lane Chorus: Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute Rapper: In the fast lane Chorus: Wait, wait, wait Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): Avengers, your eyes don't deceive you. We're in New York City. We're home! Fillmore: Hey, Tony Stark. Which way to the hotel, man? Connor Lacey: I'm afraid, we don't have time for hotels. We're wanted fugitives. Hiding from the villain hunting cuckoo in the head of a stepmother. Jeremy Belpois: Look! Woman: Hi. Sorry I'm late. Man: That's all right. Mother: Come on, sweetheart. We're late. You can play with the kitty some other time, honey. Come on. Screeching, Horn Honking Aelita Schaeffer: Looks like, we have to help that poor kitty. Humming Hey, 'scusa me. Oliver: Meows Vendor: Don't ya see I'm pushin' somethin' here? Thank you. Oliver: Gasps Singing In Italian Vendor: Singing Vendor Hey, come on, folks! Step right up. Get your hot dogs. Oliver: Sniffing Vendor: The best hot dogs in New Yo-ork. Singing Hey, it's a beautiful day, eh? Come on, folks. Step right up.Whistling Oliver: Sniffing Vendor: Hey. Go on. Get outta here. Shoo! Get outta here. Go on, kitty. Get your sausages. All right, let's go, folks. Step right up. I got the hottest dogs in the Big Apple! Ulrich Stern: That's very mean of him. Rayne Martinez: All he wanted is food. C.Y.T.R.O.: Warning: A dog is coming. Dodger: Hmm. Psst. Psst. Kissing Hiya. Female Dog: Gasps Hmph! Dodger: Ooh. La-de-da. Vendor Hey! Hey, get off of me! What's the matter with you? I said get outta here. Dodger: Well, well. Looks like Louie's got a visitor. Could be time for the Dodge to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe." Watts: That's a good one. Connor Lacey: Let's go help him. Vendor: Hey! Get off me! Hey! Get outta here. Go on! Shoo! Ooh, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid. - Get away from me! - Whoa! Chill out, man. I don't eat cats. It's too much fur. I've been watching you, and I think you're in serious need of some professional guidance. Now what do ya say we team up and change old Louie's mind... about sharing those hot dogs? I'm not goin' back there again. Hey. It'd be a snap, kid. I'm an expert at these things. All you gotta do is learn some moves. - Moves? - You know. Tempo. Ooo-cha-ba. A rhythm. This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it. And once you got the beat, you can do anything. - I can? - "Absitively posolutely." The man you see before you is affectionately known as "Old Louie." A well-known enemy of the four-legged world. Our mission, cat, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks, and hightail it outta here. - Startin' to feel that rhythm? - Well, uh... Yeah! Yeah! I do feel it! When are we gonna get those hot dogs? Right... now. Barking Yelping Hey! Dog. Gasps Hey! Get outta here! Hey! Giggling Hey! Hey. Get outta there! - Screeching - Screaming I'll get you! Groans Get outta here! - Humming - Gasps Hey, you really got that rhythm, kid. Uh... yeah? We were good, huh? So when are we gonna eat? - We? - Yeah. I'm starvin'. Listen, kid. I hate to break it to ya, - but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno. - What do ya mean? What I mean is, our partnership is herewith dissolved. But, wait! Wait. You're not being fair! Fairs are for tourists, kid. Consider it a free lesson in street savoir faire... from New York's coolest quadruped. Check ya later. Hey, wait! I helped you get those! Half of those are mine! Ya want 'em? Come and get 'em. Howls - Uh-huh - But I'm warnin' ya, kid. One minute I'm in Central Park - Then I'm down on Delancey Street - What the... Hey! Say, from the Bowery to St Marks There's a syncopated beat Like I said Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo I'm street wise I can improvise Said Ooo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo I'm street smart I've got New York City heart Why should I worry Why should I care I may not have a dime But I got street savoir faire Why should I worry Why should I care It's just be-bopulation I got street savoir faire Mmm-hmm The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Why should I worry Tell me Why should I care Say, I may not have a dime Oh, but I got street savoir faire Why should I worry Why should I care It's just doo-wopulation And I got street savoir faire Everything goes Everything fits They love me at the Chelsea They adore me at the Ritz Why should I worry Why should I care Yeah And even when I cross that line I got street savoir faire Woo-hoo - Said ooo-ooo, woo-hoo-oo - Whoa! - Barking - Woo-hoo, hoo-hoo-oo - Blubbering - Screams Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo Woo-ooo-oo Come on. Where you goin'? No! No! Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo - Woo-hoo, woo-ooo-oo - Honking Howling Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo - Howling - Woo-hoo, wooo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo Cawing Salsa Continues Scatting Snoring Huh? Tito! Stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show. There would have been time for such a word. - Oh, tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow creeps... - Words In this petty pace from day to day and all... - our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. - Hey, Frankie, whatcha watchin'? - Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what happens? - Shut up, you little rodent. Hey, man, this stuff is boring, man. Come on, let's watch some boxing. I wanna see some action. Laughing Hey, Frankie.?? Que paso? You're getting slow, man. - Laughs - My name is Francis. Fran-cis. Not Frank. Not Frankie. Francis. No kidding, man? Hey, so what did you bring in today, "Frahn-cees"? It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak. Look what I got. Oh, good show, Einstein. Now all we need is the court and the net. You think this place is big enough? Hey, come on. What we need is some good quality stuff, man. - Check it out. - Oh, shredded leather. Shredded wha... What you talkin'about, man? That's a primo wallet, man. - Rubbish, you mean. - All right, that does it, Frankie, man! You insulted my pride! That means death! - Francis Behold. The runt of the litter. - Cut it out, you two. - Frankie! Frankie! - Atf! Fagin's not gonna be too happy about this. Francis, you got the food, right? - Well, no. I... - Ooh, Frankie. - Frankie. It was your turn to get the food today. - Frankie. - It's newspaper burritos again! - Dodger Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans. I'd like to introduce you to... your dinner. - Hot dogs a la Dodger. - Hot dogs! All right, Dodger man! Francis You remain our preeminent benefactor. Einstein Yeah. And you're okay too. Dog So how'd you do it this time, Dodgie baby? Let me tell you, Rita. It was tough. Only I could have done it. Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there? Picture the city. Eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling. The traffic roaring. The hot dogs are sizzling. I love a story with food in it. Enter Dodger, one bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community minded. But he's not the only one out there. - Enter the opposition. - Sighs - A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster... - Gulps With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry. He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come. - Suddenly... - Screeches Gang war! Gang war! - Watch out! Here comes a gang war! - Francis Take cover. Grunting Well, what is it? Hey, man, check it out. Sniffing Aye, it's a alien! Cool it, guys. It's just a cat. - !? Mi madre, un gato! - Feles domesticus! Now, how'd you find this place, cat? I... I... I followed this dog. - He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! - Shut up, Tito! - Why would a cat follow a dog? - Yeah? I-I just wanted some of the sausage I helped him get. He's a spy, man! Come on, let's eat him. You're dead meat, kitty. I-I saw him come down. Hey! That's... Hey, that's him! O-Over there. - Hmm? - Hey, kitty. What took you so long? - Rita Relax, kid. - Laughing Dodger, razor-sharp claws? - Dripping fangs? - I kind of like those burning eyes. Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on. Oh, boy, Dodger. Top dog has to get help from a cat. Giggling Hey, Tito, cool it, man. - Come on. Let's see this big, bad kitty fight in action. - Hey, Tito, look! Shouts Oh, boy! Dog pile! - Grunting - Oh, what a bunch of overgrown... Oof! - All right. That's it. - Continues Yelping All right, knock it off! Enough! What's the matter with you guys? Don't you understand? Sykes will be here any minute. Whimpers And I don't have... - No, no, no, no, no! - Barking Laughing No, no. Stop it. No. No. No licking. Chuckling What a joke! All right, settle down. - Honking - Sykes! All right, all right. I'm coming. Whimpering I'll be right there. You guys, listen. Don't let me down. What do you got? Let's see what you got. Gasps It's worthless! What have you done? Oh, how are we ever going to pay Sykes off with a... a pussycat? - Pounding - Growling Oh. Chuckling Look who's here, kids. Company. Nice doggies. I was just on my way out. Laughing You guys... miss us? Mr Sykes. I, uh... Stammering He's gonna kill me. Chuckles Hello. Oh, lovely evening. I was just saying this to your two lovely, - purebred Dobermans. - The money, Fagin. Actually, I've got something much better than money. Some luxury items that should make a considerable dent in my debt to you. Oh, my! You waxed your car, didn't you? Did they use the buffer on it, because I can see myself. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. I don't want your garbage, Fagin! Oh, please, Sykes. Oh, please. Oh, please. I don't think you grasp... the severity of the situation. Oh, no! Oh, no, I did grasp it. This is how I grasp. Look. Stammering Accident. Accident! Ooh-hoo-hoo! - Mr Fagin! - Sorry. Now, I lent you money and I don't see it. Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Fagin? - Wheezing - People get hurt. - People like you get hurt. - Gasps - Do I make myself clear? - Coughs Squeaking Clear! Perfectly clear! Ya know, Rita, I can't figure out... why you'd rather hang around a dump like this... when you could be living uptown with a class act like myself. Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence? Laughing Hey, Frankie, get down, brother. You bad, man. - Hey, you got something to say to me, fat boy? - Stammering Come on, you guys don't scare me. I'll kill you both. - Come on, let me at 'em! Growling - Chuckles Go ahead. Let him go. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? - Like you, old man? - Dodger Hey, Roscoe. Roscoe, is this us losing our sense of humour? Nah. I ain't lost my sense of humour. Crash See? I find that funny. Chuckles Oh, please. Crying Please. Oh, please! Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days, Fagin. Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days. Three, three, three. That's nine. - Nine? - No, Fagin. - Three. - Three! Oh, you mean, just three days? Oh, my goodness! Sobbing Oh, I'm having a bad day! - Blaring - Gasps Splashing Hey, hey, Roscoe. Look what I found. Forget it, DeSoto. We gotta go. I like cats. I like to eat 'em. Growls Growling Get out of my way, Dodger. That's enough, Roscoe. - Honking - Rita Run along, Roscoe. Your master's calling. - Growling - Honking Come on, DeSoto. We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat. Oh, yeah? You guys don't scare me! Come on and say it to my face! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man. Chuckles All right, kid. What'd I tell you guys? OI' Dodge can really pick 'em, huh? Closing Ooh, three days. Whimpering Sighs How am I ever gonna come up with all that money? Crying What's the use? I'll never get out from under that maniac. Sighs My days are numbered... and the number is three. It's hopeless. Thanks, guys. Laughing That reminds me. I saw DeSoto's nose. Who did that? You? You. Laughing That took a lot of guts. - Purring - We've never had a cat in the gang before. We can use all the help we can get. Groaning - Neck - Ahhh. All right. Time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow. - Whining - Aww, no. Chuckles Oh, all right. But just one chapter tonight. Umm, let's see. Muttering Here we are. Here we are. Chapter seven. Throat "Sparky stopped and he rolled in a field of wildflowers. The dandelions tickled his nose... - 'til he laughed out loud. - Panting And then something caught his eye. It was Bumper the rabbit. Sparky jumped to his feet... and ran toward Bumper barking loudly. " Weakly Woof. Woof. Well, you try it sometime. Throat Ruff! R-Ruff! Well, that's because you're a dog. "Sparky knew that Bumper would run and that he could chase him over the field. But Sparky would never catch him or hurt him... because Sparky was not that kind of a dog." Snoring Purring Weakly Honking This is the big one. - We've got two days to do or die. - Honking Dodger, you keep an eye on the new kid. Show him the ropes. I don't wanna put any undue pressure on you, but... as you march off to do your duty, - I want you to keep one thing in mind: - Crash Dead men do not buy dog food! So, big smiles and get out there... and fetch! Starts Coughing If Mr Sykes don't see some cold, hard cash soon, we are Doberman chow. Come on. We'll start on Columbus Avenue. - What kind of work do we do anyway? - Investment banking, man. Grunts Didn't you read about us in the Wall Street Journal? - Really? - Yes. Captains of Industry. Gosh! Can I be one too? Hey. When you got your pals, you got all ya need. - Okay, Dodge. - We gotta clean you up, child, and give you some on-the-job training. Ooo, yeah Now listen up You got a lot to learn - And if you don't learn you don't eat - Yelps But if you're tough and always use your head You'll be right at home on the street When you got talent everything is free Watch how we do things Ooo, I guarantee You're gonna see how the best survive We make an art out of staying alive If you do just as you're told These are streets of gold Every boulevard is a miracle mile - You'll take the town and you'll take it with style - Growling - Growling - If you play it brave and bold - Yelping - These are streets of gold - Yapping - Laughing - Grunting - Hello? What have we here? Tito All right! A chauffeur shuffle! - Listen up. Einstein, gimme a fender bender at two lights. - Yeah. Tito. You're in charge of electronics. Rita and I'll work the crowd. Fran-cis. I know. My public awaits. - Hey, but what about me? What do I do? - You help Tito. All right! Come on, gato. Uncle Tito will show you how it's done. Ready? Go! Winston, listen to this. "After a little sightseeing, we left Paris by car... for the con... confer..." - Conference, Jennifer. - Oh, yes. Conference. "...in Rome on Wednesday. Jenny, I'm afraid your father and I won't be able to make it." Is there anything wrong, Jenny? Are your parents all right? - They're staying longer. - Oh, don't worry. I-I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday. No. Sighs - Honking - Banging - What was that? - I, I don't know. - But, but now, don't be alarmed. - Honks - I'll be right back. - Run, Sparky. Go find Bumper. Throat Moaning Why me? Today of all days. Hey, check it out, man. Beep, beep. Chuckles Hey, forget Fagin, man. Let's take this baby to Atlantic City. What have I done? Poor thing. - Woman You oughta be ashamed of yourself! - I'm sure he's just fine. - Harming that poor... - Probably just a little stunned. - Run along, little fellow. Go on, now. Shoo. - Moaning - Hey, Tito. What can I do? - Well, uh... Why don't you be a lookout, man. Yeah, that's it. Be a lookout. Okay. What is a lookout? Aye! Look, just look out the window. Make sure it's still daylight, okay? - Grunting - Sliding Down Hey. Hey, Tito. Tito, there's somethin' back there. Hey, stop hasslin' me, man. I only got one more wire, okay? Grunting - But... B-But... - Starts Screaming What's goin' on here? Let's get outta here! Oh, you poor kitty. Here. Let me help you. Panting Jenny... are you all right? - Where's the kid? - Coughing He must still be in the car, man. Rita Oh, that poor little kid. You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito! Coughing Yeah. Well, it's hard to watch anything... - when you're getting barbecued, man. - What are we gonna do, Dodge? Tito, come with me. The rest of you we... Get back to Fagin. Now, really, Jenny. We can't just take in a stray off the street. But look at the poor thing. - Winston, he's half starved. - Grunting Ah. I know you're growing attached to the little fellow, but do try to understand. - Your parents left me responsible for you. - They won't mind. Really. Don't worry, kitty. I'll take care of you. Georgette is not going to like this. Rise and shine, Georgette. Your public awaits. Yawning Gasps Girl, we've got work to do Pass me the paint And glue Perfect isn't easy But... it's... me When one knows the world is watching One does what one must Some minor adjustments darling Not for my vanity but for humanity Each little step a pose See how the breeding shows Ooo Sometimes it's too much for even me But when all the world says yes Then who am I to say no Don't ask a mutt to strut like a showgirl No, girl ya need a pro Twittering Not a flea or a flaw Take a peek at that paw La-de-da-da Perfection becomes me Ne c'est pas Unrivalled Unruffled I'm beauty unleashed Yeah Jaws drop Hearts stop So classic and classy We're not talkin'Lassie Aaa Aaa Ooo - Ooo - Howling Barking Though many covet my bone and bowl They're barkin'up the wrong tree You pretty pups all over the city I have your hearts and you have my pity Pretty is nice but still it's just pretty Perfect, my dears Is me Ooo! Jenny Wait 'til you taste this. It's a secret recipe I just invented. - Clattering, Bell Rings - What on earth... My goodness! Jenny! Don't you think a tin of kitty chow would have sufficed? Nonsense. He'll love this. Now, young lady. - I really think we should've waited until your parents... - Cracking Eeew! - Ringing - Oh, bother! And for ze kitty, the house specialty. - Ringing - Oeufs a la Jenny avec Cocoa Krispies. Mmm. - Jenny, it's your parents! - Yeah! Wait 'til I tell 'em! Oh, yes, sir. I do assure you everything is absolutely hunky... Georgette, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. - Uh, everything's fine here. - They're gonna be so excited. - Here she is now. - Gasps A cat! What is the meaning of this? Bark, bark. Winston! Bark, bark, bark. Seething I guess I'll have to handle this myself. - Hello. - Hello. I, um, hope you won't think me rude, but do you happen to know... out of whose bowl you're eating? - Yours? - Ooo. Aren't you a clever kitty? And do you have any idea whose home this is? I... thought it was Jenny's. Well, it may be Jenny's house, but everything from the doorknobs down is mine! Oh, Georgette. I see you've met Oliver. Isn't he cute? I've got great news. Mom and Dad just said I could keep him. I'm sure you two are gonna be the best of friends. Chuckling On TV Now for $ ... - Where's the kid? - We tailed him all the way up the Park. - Panting We never had a chance. - You should see this place. There's gotta be, maybe people livin' there. We can't let the kid take the heat for us. Yeah, man. If we don't get him, they're gonna torture that kid. - What in heaven's name are we waiting for? - But what about Fagin? Alas, our beleaguered benefactor, bearing the brunt of our futile endeavours. Gimme a break. Speak English, Frankie. Francis. Francis. Francis! All right, cool it! Now we got work to do. First, we'll spring the kid. Then we'll take care of the old man. All right? Yeah! That's right, man! He's family. He's blood. - Hear! Hear! - Okay, troops. Our mission begins at daybreak. Einstein, go up to the door. Francis, you're our... Giggles Winston Oh, Jennifer. I don't hear any practising. All right, Winston. I gotta practise now, kitty. Scales - Note - Ooh, you wanna practise too. You and me together Will be... forever You'll see We two can be good company You and me - Yes, together we two - Hmph! Together That's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be Twittering You and me together Will be... forever You'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see Good night, Oliver. Honks Bye, Winston. Goodbye, Oliver. Girl Hi, Jenny. Sit over here. All right, listen up. We checked it out. All we gotta do is... Pounding Oh, man! He's dead meat now! I'll handle that ruffian. Body slam! Body slam! Oh, come on, you fool! - Rings - Hit him! Hit him! Oh, bother. Einy. Get outta there! Huh? Yes? Who is it? Moaning Oh, my. - You! - Barks Grunts I'll show you, you, you... - Come back here! - Closes What... Opens Mira lo this place. Check it out. Gasps Chagall. Matisse. These are all masterpieces. Huh, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad off could it be here? Sniffing Hey, man, if this is torture, chain me to the wall. - Dodger Tito! - Rattling We're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get him and go. Sniffing "I love you, Oliver. Play with Georgette." I'd like to play with him, all right! The little fur ball! Oooh. Screams Who are you? What do you want? Winston! - Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. - Crash Grunting Oooh! Rattling Don't come any closer! I knew this would happen one day. You're barkin' up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after. It's not? It's not! Well, why not? What's the problem, Spot? Not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am? Fifty-six blue ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies. Six-time national champion! Ooo, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys? Very impressed. Panting - Oh! - Kissing Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito. Get away from me, you little bug-eyed creep! - Winston! - Sighs - Excuse me, uh, sister. Who's Rex? - None of your business! And you, tubby, off the bed! - Sniffing - Get away from there, you... - Sneezes - All right! That does it! You yo-yos clear out and I mean now! Winston! Bark! Bark! Relax, champ. We'll leave as soon as we get our cat. If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten, dog-pound rejects... Your cat? Giggles How stupid of me. You must be the friends he keeps talking about. - Yes. - Winston Georgette. Something's not quite right here. Shh. Quick. Before he comes back. Follow me. Look at him, Dodger. Honey, let's just forget the whole thing. No, no, you can't do that! You don't understand. - The poor dear's so traumatized. - Winston Georgette. - Huh? What? - Winston What is going on here? Now get going. Hurry. Use the fire escape. - Shouts - Grunting There's no time for long goodbyes, but here's something to remember me by. - Kissing - Smacking Yelps, Groaning Ooo, I think she likes me, man. Ooo, I could've danced all night I could've danced all night - Francis You were very good. - Oliver What? - Nicejob, Dodger. - Hey, wait. What's goin' on, you guys? Just the rescue of the century. - Should've seen Frankie handle that butler. - Rescue? - Howling - I was rather good, wasn't I? And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion? Hey, hey, but, wait. I-I-I don't understand you guys. - You okay, kid? - Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, sure he is! He's back with his Uncle Tito. I was happy there. Why did you guys take me away? We rescued you, kitty. We, we brought you home. But... Well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me. What do you mean, kid? You're in the gang. - But, but... - The gang means family. We risked a lot to get you outta there. Look, I'm sorry, but all I ever wanted was... What? This place is not good enough for you any more? Don't wanna mix with the riffraff? No, no. I like you. I mean, I like... I like every one of you, but... But there was a little girl. I just wanna go back. Sighs We never should've took him, Dodger. - But, Dodger, please... - You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door. - But he just got here. - Go on. No one's stoppin'ya. Hey, uh, Dodger, man, uh, lighten up. You lighten up! If he doesn't like it, let him go. Tag Rattling Fagin Oh, it's hopeless. Moans Yawns Whimpering - Rattling - What's this? So that's where you've been! Looks like you're doing all right for yourself, Oliver. Your owner probably spends more money on catnip... than we do on food in a month. He's probably worried sick about you. All alone in that big house with only his money to comfort him. Only his millions and millions of dollars to... Giggling That's it! We're saved! Laughing Oh-ho-ho. What a plan! Ah, yes! Uh, paper! Paper! Whoo, it's so great. Laughing Grunting Dear Mister Rich... Aah. Mister Very Rich. Chortling - Children Bye, Jenny! - Oliver! Oliver? Oliver! - Feel it. That's it. Very good. - Oliver! - Oliver! - Two, four, five, six, seven, eight. Oh, you love it! Oliver, I'm home. That's funny. Georgette, help me find Oliver. Oliver! Oliver! Oh, where could he be? Oliver? He's not here. Where is he? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. Hmm. "Dear Mister Very Rich Cat-owner Person. Humming Whoops. And if you don't bring the money, you'll never see your cat again." Oh, no. Georgette, something terrible has happened. - They've kidnapped Oliver. - Snickering Oh, Georgette, you loved him too. - Don't worry. We're going to get him back. - Gasps Rumbling Fagin This is an airtight plan, Sykes. Sweet and simple. I ransom the kitty, and you get paid in full tomorrow. I'll even toss in a little extra for your patience. Guffawing Whaddya say? It's my final offer. Take it or leave it. - Buzzing - Voice Yeah, who is it? - Oh... - Whirring Fagin, it's you. Why didn't you say so? Chuckling Oh! Good question. But listen... if you're busy, we can drop by some other time. Don't be silly. Just push the door. Buzzing Grunting I said, push! Ooh! What do you mean? You start with the knuckles. Ahh, Fagin. Do come in. I'll be right with you. - Squeaks - Yeah. No, you don't kill 'im yet. Huh? Yeah. And then, what's-what's the last thing you do? You put on the cement shoes. - Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's right. Come on. Hey, don't worry about it. - Clinking - Dings - So, Fagin. - Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy? - Sykes, I've got an airtight k-kitty... plan... plan! It's sweet and simple... the plan. - Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy. - Let's just take this from the top. - Growling - What... What am I gonna do with you, Fagin? - I've got this kitty, you see... - Fagin. Stammering - You don't got the money. - Snaps - Oh, no! Oh, no! - Snarling - Oh... No, no, no! Stop! Please, Sykes, please! - Growling Sykes, I'm getting your money tonight! It's coming tonight! Please. It's from a rich cat... I mean, a cat from a rich family's paying... Ow! They're coming tonight with the money I owe you, uuh, to get the cat back! - Snaps - Whimpers Grunts Hey, I think there's hope for you yet. Oh-ho! I'm proud of ya, Fagin. Yeah, you're startin' to think big. You've got hours. - And, Fagin? - Clicking This is your last chance. Clicks Turn left... right when you get to the big propeller. Oh, Georgette, I can't read this. It says... No, that... No, that's not right. It's left. - Oh, Georgette, where are we? - Wheezing - Buzzing - I think we're lost. - Yelping - Stick close, Georgette. It's creepy down here. Blowing - He's late. I drew a perfectly good map. - Ticking Well, there was a few smudges on it, okay. I went outside the line with the green crayon... but not that much. - Oh, Dodge. - Fagin] A child could read that map. Hey, Rita, they never laid a paw on me. Ooh, wait. What if he comes and he's huge and mean? - Excuse me, sir. - Yelping It's the F.B.I.! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed! Oh-ho-ho! Whaa... Groans Wheezing Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighbourhood. - You'd better go home. - Sounds - Uuugh! - I can't. - I'm lost. - Aw, gee. Lost. Well. I'd help you, but I'm kind of busy right now. What're you doin' down here anyway? I came to find my kitty. - Your kitty? - Somebody stole 'im. But-But, uh, are you sure? - Maybe you made a m-m-mistake. - No. - No, somebody stole him and sent me this note. - Growling Lowly - Exhales Easy, boys. - See? Now I'm lost. - I even brought this to get him back. - Clinking Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoo! You brought a piggy bank. - That's all I have. - That's awful. I know. And what kind of a person would steal a poor, little kitty? But I... I mean, maybe he... Maybe he was up against the wall; at the end of his rope. Sobbing He must have been a poor, desperate man. It's still wrong! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Gasps - I don't know what to do. - Neither do I! Clanking Sobbing Yelp Groans Gasps - Meows - Gasp Hey! Guess what. I found a little, lost kitten. Chuckling I don't know; take a look. Maybe he's yours. - Oliver! Oliver! Oh, my Oliver! - Engine Starts Gasps Sykes. Sykes! I was gonna... Yaaah! - Hey! Hey, wait! What're you doing? - Let go! Screams - Fagin No! No, wait! You can't do this! - Barks - Keep your mouth shut. Consider our account closed. - Choking Stop! Stop! Time out! - Shouting Indistinctly - Barking - Wha... What happened? - You okay, kid? - Jenny... He took Jenny! - Don't worry. We'll get her back. You... You will? Hey. "Absitively," kid. Come on, man, let's go! Come on! - Let's get 'im, man! - All right... let's do it. - Barking - Wait! Come back! Stay. Sit. Wa-Wait! - Cranking, Sputtering - Come back! - Tito Oh, man. It don't look good. - It's all locked up, Dodger. All right. There's gotta be some way in. Yeah. Francis. - Whimpering - Now, don't cry, little girl. They only eat when I tell them to. Chuckles - Francis, you all set? - Farewell, Dulcinea. - All Francis! - Peasants. - Maestro? - Roll - Ready, kid? - Yeah. Dodger Go! Oof! - Sykes Roscoe. DeSoto. - Snarling - Growling - Gasps Growling Roscoe Come on, DeSoto. Hey, hey, hey! There is a lady present. Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners. After you, my little croissant. Good grief. - Whispering And remember, quiet. - Yelps - Snarling - Oh! - I broke a nail. - Oh, balderdash. - What'd you call my woman, man? - Dodger Freeze! Whirring - Yo, Tito. - Right. I'll check it out. - Crackling - Uuhrr! Chuckling Yeah. Oh, that's funny, Mr Winston. But I don't think you really appreciate the situation. Somebody could get hurt. Just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter... Jenny. Dodger Listen up. Tito, Francis, I want you... To Whisper Sniffs You smell that? - Sniffs Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time. - Growls - Knocking - What the... Didn't order any pizza. Tito Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Where are those dogs? - Meowing - Oh, Oliver! I thought I'd never see you again. - Francis Shouting - Chuckling Ahem... gentlemen. - What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little friend? - Say goodbye, Francis. Oh, boys! Whoopsy-daisy! All right! What a woman! Dodger Francis, you keep an eye on the monitors. Rita, over here. Grunting What is this, a slumber party? Get goin', ya stupid mutts! Francis, is the coast clear? Francis! - - Francis Goodness! - Rita What're we gonna do, Dodge? - Dodger Yo, Tito, hot-wire. Hey, no way, Dodger, man. I've been barbecued too many times, man. - Good luck, Alonzo. - Huh? I'll be waiting. Hey! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's off to work we go Scatting - Jiggling - What is this? - Knocking - All right, girlie. Open the door. - Crackling - Come on, now. Girlie, I'm warnin'ya. - Crashing - Come on, Tito. Sykes You just... Back up. DeSoto. Come on! Barking - Come on. - Yaaah! - Screaming - Barking Chuckling This has all been very entertaining. But the party is over. Honking Ow-oh-oh-ow! Uuh! Come on! Come on, come on! Let's go! - Barking - Sykes Fagin! Heh-heh! Hey, man, you're ugly! And you're uglier than him! And you're Ugly, Part ! Hey, you're Revenge of the Ugly! Gasps - Bark - Aaah! Muttering, Yelping Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Screaming Whoo! Yow! Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! Grinding Barking Continues Screams Yaagh! Uuh! Growling - Yelping - Crackling Crackling Yelping Mr Fagin! Mr Fagin, help me! All right! Check it out! Heh! Rewing Engine - Screaming - Uuh! - Help me! Oh! - Yaaah! Horn Blowing - Aah! Save me! Save me, Alonzo! - Choking Hey, get off my back, woman! I'm driving! - Jenny Let go! - Jenny, jump! - Blaring - Alonzo! Georgette Aaah! Ooo! Jenny Oliver? Gasps Meow Oliver? Oliver! Whew! Whoo! Honking - Barking - Winston Singing Happy birthday to you Happy birthday dearJenny - Happy birthday to you - Howling - And many more - Don't forget to make a wish, Jennifer. Laughing - Barking - Jenny All right, anybody want some cake? Okay, Einstein. But not the whole thing. - On Boom Box - You got it now, baby! Yeah, left foot, right foot. All right! Check it out! There you go. Relax, hey. Chuckles Tito, you dance divinely. - He's cheating! - Body slam! - Ringing - Come on, hit him again. Murder him! Twist his arm! - Fagin Whoa! - Foxworth residence. Gasps Mr Foxworth! - Body slam him now! - Shh-shh-shh! My goodness. You're back tomorrow? Oh, she'll be so surprised to see you. Y-Yes, goodbye, sir. All right. Get 'im! Get 'im! - Hit him! Come on! Murder him! Get him! - All right, you got 'im! - Pick him up! Hold 'im there! - Ta-da! - I believe that's a ten spot, - Now, where... - old sport. - Where is that cheque-book? Oh, look at the time. - Well, heh-heh, we better be goin'. - Indeed. Francis, Rita, Tito, vamonos! - The streets are calling! - Winston Now, Jennifer, have we forgotten anything? Oh, yeah. Thanks, everyone. The gifts were great. Bye, Mr Fagin, and thank you. Oh, bye-bye, Jenny. Come on, boys! Chuckles It's time for us to go. Alonzo, darling, could I see you for a moment... privately? Privately? Sniffs Ooo! Coming, Alonzo? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! You guys beat it. Uh, my baby and I, we gotta talk. You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep. - With a little grooming... - Grooming? Uh... Chuckle That's it! We'll start with a bath. Bath? - Let's go! - Backfires - Bye-bye. - Oh, Oliver, we shall meet again. - Hey, see ya 'round, kid. - Goodbye, you guys. - Screeching - Boys! Let's go! - In Distance - Listen, kid, ahh, you just want to hang out or anything... Aiee-hee! Hey, Dodger, man! Do you see her anywhere? - Hey, whoa! - Man! I can't keep this woman off me! - Man, I gotta get away from that chick... - Georgette Alonzo! - Alonzo-o-o - Gasps Uh, goodbye, Oliver. - Hey, you guys, wait for me, man! - Honking - Hey, wait up! - Alonzo Fredrico Tito, you come back here this minute! Hey, whoa, kid. Do you think you can handle the champ? Sure. Hey! You're okay... for a cat. We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang... vice president, uptown chapter. Later, kid. - Why should I worry - Bye-bye! Bye! - Tell me why should I care - What a delightful scoundrel. Say, I may not have a dime Oh, but I got street savoir faire Why should we worry Why should we care We may not have a dime But we've got street savoir faire Why should we worry - Wailing - Why should we care It's just be-bopulation We got street savoir faire - Uhh-uhh-uhh-umm - Whoo-hoo-hoo The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Why should we worry Why should we care It's just doo-wopulation We got street savoir faire Why should we worry Why should we care And even when we cross that line We got street savoir faire Vocalizing Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo